How We Should Have Been
by hushthewriter
Summary: After an encounter with the feared she-demon, Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry's life slowly seems to uncomplicate itself (for awhile). However, a certain blonde haired HBIC is not fond of Santana 'meddling' with Rachel, but she can't figure out why.
1. Prologue

_Something New, Something Different_

Rachel Berry wasn't expecting to find Santana Lopez crying in the washroom early in the morning on the third week of the sophomore year. She never heard anyone cry so much, or so harshly. She didn't even know that the seemingly heartless girl could cry. Everyone at McKinley thought she was incapable of emotion, except when it came to a certain blonde.

The Latina was hovering over the sink, her head straight down. Rachel assumed that something big must've happened for Santana to break down like this. She knew she had to approach this with caution. She wanted Santana to feel safe and okay, even though Rachel had no clue what was going on in the taller girl's life at the moment. Santana was her teammate now. Plus, no one should feel the pain that Rachel heard from Santana's sobbing.

"Santana?" Rachel found herself whispering to her surprise. She was shocked that she found a voice, even if it was a weak one.

The Latina's head shot up. Her face reflected in a mirror where she stared at the Jewish girl, her red eyes gleaming. Santana gave her a weak glare before she opened her mouth to speak in a raspier voice than usual (Rachel assumed it was from the loud sobbing). "Look, Manhands. You found me crying in the washroom, whoop-dee-fucking-doo. Don't expect a life story from me or a fucking explanation. If I hear anything about you finding me in the washroom like this, I will go _all_ Lima Heights on you, entiendes?"

Rachel nodded calmly. She wasn't surprised at the outburst. She expected it, it was Santana Lopez after all. She carefully walked to get a piece of tissue and proceeded to run it under the water of the sink. She could feel Santana watching her with curiosity, much like a cat. It was as if Santana thought Rachel was about to pounce on her, to devour her whole. She handed Santana the semi-wet piece of tissue, slightly smiling as she saw the shocked face in front of her.

"What's your angle, Berry?" Santana yanked the tissue from Rachel's fingers. She began to dab her eyes.

"I assure you, Santana, I have no intention to harm or confuse you," Rachel gripped her bag strap in aggravation. She was just trying to reach out. "Is it so hard to believe that I'm merely concerned for your mental stability and health at the moment?"

Santana scoffed at her, wiping her cheeks way more aggressively than she needed to. "Hell yes. 'Specially since you're always so self-centered."

Rachel was silent. She shifted silently on her spot, afraid to mention how she had to do that if she wanted to avoid certain things at home. Rachel didn't want to accidentally spill so many things to Santana of all the people. Just because Rachel saw her crying, doesn't mean there was an emotional connection there now. That's not how it worked, but gosh, that's how Rachel wish it did. Then maybe she would have a friend.

Santana felt awkward and guilty. It wasn't usual for her to feel guilty, of course not, but Rachel did help her. The least she could do was stop the unnecessary name calling and stop treating _too much_ like crap. She could maybe keep quiet once in a while, instead of being the first to insult the vertically challenged girl in front of her. Of course, she'll put Rachel into place every now and then.

Before Santana could apologize, Rachel beat her to it. "I am _truly_ sorry for intruding. I know that something big must've occurred in your personal life. Although I cannot be certain what it is, although my instincts point towards Brittany–" Rachel noticed Santana flinched slightly, "–or your family, I am willing to listen and be the literal and metaphorical shoulder you can lean on if you'd so let. No ulterior motives, nothing in return. I am just here to offer my services for when you are in need."

"Why the hell would I do that, Berry?"

Rachel paused and pursed her lips tightly, looking down at the floor. Her voice lowered significantly. "You sounded like you were in much distress. It was very painful to hear you cry, so I can only imagine how painful it is to feel the pain you currently feel. I am just here as an option for you." The shorter girl looked up. "I am not stupid, Santana Lopez. I know you are in pain. You're my teammate now. It is my duty as your captain, and your friend to be here for you in times like these."

The first bell rang, shocking both the girls' systems and snapping them out of the current situation.

"Now," Rachel put her chin up high and turned, "I must get to homeroom. See you in glee, Santana."

Santana smiled slightly._ Berry wasn't so bad after all. "_Yeah, whatever, Berry."


	2. Chapter 1

_It Went Like This_

Rachel entered glee club with a new found determination. Things have been going smoothly this past week, aside from the whole Quinn wants to kill her thing. She hasn't been slushied all week, and the insults were slowly getting fading. Everything was looking up for her, but her sixth sense was going off like crazy. She figured someone was protecting her. Part of her hoped it was who she thought it was.

Santana watched Rachel enter with a smirk on her face. The Jew had been kind to her that day, kinder than all of her friends have been in the past (aside from Brittany, but that was just Brittany). She managed to put fear in anyone who even thought of slushying Rachel. Santana was kind of proud of herself. She managed to save the loser of the losers from all impending slushies that week. If that wasn't power, Santana doesn't know what is.

Rachel flashed a wide smile at Santana and the two blondes on either side of her before sitting down beside Mike. Only one blonde smiled back, while the other one just scoffed. Quinn looked at Santana, expecting her to do the same. She found Santana nodding at Rachel with a small, sincere smile.

What in the Holy Spirit's name was happening to this school ever since she slept with Puck? Her slush calls were being called off, her cheerios were too scared to even bat an eye at Berry, and Santana hasn't even thrown an insult at her in days. Was this the Lord's way of punishing her for her mistake?

Two seats to her right, she heard Brittany say something along the lines of Finn liking lawn gnomes now to which Santana chuckled, saying, "I know he does, Brit-Brit." The head cheerleader's eyebrows furrowed.

_Speak of the devil,_ Quinn thought. A bumbling giant came in the room with a smile on his face. His eyes went straight to the short girl sitting in front of Santana. Finn's smile grew even wider, thinking no one would notice. Unbeknownst to him, two-thirds of the Unholy noticed.

"Finn?" Quinn asked with a fake sweet tone. "I miss you beside me. Come sit here." She turned her head to her left, towards Kurt. "Move."

Finn hesitated. He took one glance at the already empty seat beside Rachel, then at Quinn, then to Kurt who refused to move.

"It's all good, Q," Santana spoke up, seeing Quinn about to snap at Kurt. "The Jolly Green Giant can sit here. No need to get your panties in a twist over the fear the Berry might grope you boy toy's man boobs. Just don't end up going Virgin Mary when you kiss him and tell him to pray before he cums for the third time in a row."

Santana grabbed her books and bag, grinning at Finn's red face, both from embarrassment and anger. The Latina plopped down beside Rachel, sending her a brief fake smile, before slouching down in her seat.

Finn stomped to the now vacant seat beside Quinn. He felt a tap on his shoulder, to which he turned.

There, Brittany looked at him as if he was a unicorn, "I heard you had a thing for really short lawn gnomes. Do you like, shove them up somewhere? Is that why you like them so much?"

Finn gave Brittany a weird look before he turned to Quinn with a goofy smile. Quinn noticed both Santana and Rachel were holding in their laugh.

"So," Santana started, "Why are you so wet for Finncompetent?"

Rachel went quiet. "Is it you, or is it Quinn?"

Santana was surprised. How'd Quinn fit into all of this? She was intrigued enough to sit up properly on the chair. "It's me."

The shorter girl slouched in defeat. Of course, it was Santana. Why would it be Quinn? Quinn hated her. "Oh, okay."

Santana was confused as all hell, but if she was good at something, she was good at being a complete bitch and nosing around in other people's business.

Mr. Schuester entered the room, ten minutes late. He placed his leather bag on the piano, in front of Brad. Brad scoffed at him. He clapped loudly before writing _TEAMWORK_ on the whiteboard, "Okay guys. Sectionals is coming up in a few months so I was thinking we could do a team-building exercise."

Rachel stood up, "Mr. Schuester, although that is a fantastic idea, I must object." The girl turned towards the entire glee club. "We should start preparing for performing in sectionals. I already have an extraordinary piece fit for my voice ready that should guarantee us the win at sectionals."

Mercedes looked at her in disbelief. "Now hold on a minute. Who said you were the soloist?"

"I'm the best option."

"Hell to the n–"

Schue cleared his voice, gaining everyone's attention. "Rachel, please sit down." Rachel complied, unhappy with the uncertainty that she wouldn't get the solo. "Now, back to what I was saying. You guys will be put into teams of two, and you must come up with a number which showcases both your voices." He glanced at Rachel. "Equally."

"So where's the hat?"

Schue smiled, "There's the catch. I paired all of you up already, based on how much you dislike each other. Quinn, you're with Rachel. Santana, you're with Finn. Mercedes is with Puck, Artie with Kurt, and Matt with Tina."

Santana noticed that Rachel was practically bouncing in her seat out of excitement but trying to contain it. _Curiouser and curiouser_, Santana smirked. She was finally getting where the whole 'I'm horny for Quinn's sack of boy blubber' act came from.

Quinn, on the other hand, was outraged beyond belief, "No way in hell am I ever, _ever, _singing with Manhands. Over my dead body, Schuester."

"Now Quinn, that isn't very sportsman-like."

The blonde growled, not seeing the brunette beside Santana deflate into a little ball of sadness. "I don't care. I will _not _sing with her."

Finn's eyes gleamed at the opportunity to sing with Rachel. He knew it would give him a chance to get close to her. "I can switch with Quinn."

Quinn glared at Finn, causing both Finn and Rachel to sulk. Of course, Rachel did a better job of hiding it than Finn.

"Finn, sweetie, shut your mouth."

Schue adjusted his sweater vest, getting more and more flustered with the whole situation. "Well, since no one is offering, we can't–" Santana's hand went up, a bored look etched on her face. "Yes, Santana?"

"Since Miss Lemon-y over here is so _so_ pressed over the fact she's singing with Berry, I'll just switch with her instead. Quinn would end up killing the midget. I'll just torture a little, poke her with a stick maybe, burn the clothes off her back. Nothing too bad. Plus, if Godzilla switches with Quinn, all he and Berry are gonna do is hump each other senselessly as we watch. Pick your option."

The curly haired man sighed. He knew it was the most reasonable thing to do, but Finn wanted to go with Rachel. He wouldn't harm her.

"I mean," the teacher started, "if that's the only way then I guess I have no choice. Santana, you're paired with Rachel."

Rage brewed inside Quinn. Oddly, it wasn't at Rachel. It was at Santana. She was meddling in affairs that didn't concern her. Then, something inside Quinn clicked. Santana was the one calling off the slushies.

_Santana needs to back off Rachel_, Quinn's rage bubbled up even more. _Since when does Santana even care?_

Rachel sent a small smile to Santana, which Santana nodded back. A fuming Quinn watched. Quinn had to find out what was going on. Then Rachel would be hers and only hers. _To torture, of course_, Quinn thought.

Santana wouldn't know what hit her.

* * *

PezBerry or FaBerry? Which should be endgame?


	3. Chapter 2

_Sing Your Heart Out, Rachel Berry_

"Santana Lopez, stop dragging me this instant!" Rachel exclaimed, her wrist starting to hurt at Santana's vicious grip. At this rate, Rachel's arm would fall off. She was about to scream for someone to help before Santana pinched her arm, making the Berry girl yelp instead.

Santana dragged her harder, knowing that it would piss the other girl off even more. But in all honesty, Santana did have to talk to Rachel. "Can it, Midget. I needs ta talk to you. _Now_. I don't have much time."

Rachel huffed, "Can this please wait, Santana? Glee just ended and I must get ready for ballet classes which begins in approximately two hours. I refuse to be late."

"Can you talk like a normal person for once?"

"Why, that is very ru–"

Santana let go of Rachel's wrist, immediately crossing her arms right after. She narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her, "You're lucky I have cheerio practice at the exact same time, Berry."

The diva smiled gleefully and nodded, making Santana walk away. She was satisfied with herself since that was a scarily easy argument to win, especially against Santana. Rachel's sixth sense tingled like crazy as she watched the Latina walk off. She felt like Santana was planning something, and her sixth sense was never ever off.

This could be a recipe for disaster.

* * *

Rachel was very tired everywhere. Her ballet class had just ended thirty minutes ago. Now she was at home, changing in her washroom. However, she was having a very hard time taking her bra off since she could barely lift her arms up.

Once she finally got her bra off, she reached to grab her new one. Instead of her hand coming into contact with a bra cup, she touched the very wet washroom counter. Shaking her hand in disgust, Rachel realized she had forgotten to bring a new bra in.

Sighing, Rachel walked out of her washroom, topless. Lucky for her, her washroom was attached to her bedroom, so running into one of her father's was out of the question. She walked to her dresser and crouched down to the bottom drawer.

Rachel grabbed a bright pink sports bra before turning around.

"Nice rack, Berry."

She looked at the direction of the voice for a split second, distracted. It only took her a few moments to realized that Santana Lopez was in her room, on her bed, laying down on her stomach, watching at a very topless Rachel Berry.

"Oh my god, Santana!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs, covering her boobs with the pink bra currently in her hands. "How in the world did you get in my room?"

Santana's eyes gleamed with mischief and lust as she looked at Rachel's breasts. She smiled sweetly, resting her head on her hands before turning to the open window. She looked back at the now very flustered girl. "Take a guess, Berry."

Rachel clenched her teeth. "I can have you reported for breaking and entering! This is the breaking and entering, Santana! What you did was not only reckless beyond belief since I stay on the second floor, but it's one of the most illegal things I have ever witnessed someone do!"

Santana scoffed as Rachel walked towards the open window to close it shut. This time around, she locked it and closed her curtains. Rachel turned around, her hair swinging in the air.

"Can you...," Rachel droned on, making a spinning gesture at Santana with her finger. Santana got the memo and turned around, grunting in displeasure. On cue, Rachel turned around as well. She began to put her bra on. "What are you even doing here?"

Santana hummed, "I have a hunch about you."

Rachel turned back around. She plopped down on her bed, making Santana turn back around. She shifted her position and moved into a sitting one. Santana looked at Rachel with curiosity evident in her eyes.

"So what's the deal with Quinn?"

And just like that, the air in Rachel Berry's lungs exited her body.

The flustered Rachel Berry stumbled on her words, "Wh-hat are you talking about?"

Rachel saw the smirk form on Santana's face. Yeah, sure it made the Latina look like some sexy villain from one of those television shows, but Rachel did not like it one bit.

Santana's evil glint shone from her eyes. She knew it. Santana Lopez's Mexican third eye was never wrong, "So you _do_ like Queen Bitch."

"Don't. Call her that," Rachel clenched her jaw. Santana's smile got even wider as if she had won. _Oh no, _Rachel winced as she realized she fell straight into Santana's trap.

The Latina grumbled, "Why the hell do you even like that asshole?"

"I-It's very complicated. She wasn't always li– wait, isn't she one of your friend? " The girl stood up, her breath starting to get shallower and shallower. Santana was Quinn's friend. Oh my god, Santana was _Quinn's _friend. Santana was her friend. She was gonna tell Quinn. She was going to be the laughing stock of McKinley High. She can't breathe. Oh god, she can't breathe.

Santana was getting worried, seeing the tears Rachel had cascading down her cheeks. She stood up off the bed, walking beside Rachel. She put her arm on the shorter girl's shoulder. At this rate, Rachel was gonna pass out from all this hyperventilating. The Latina's raspy voice filled the room, "Calm down. I'm not gonna tell her. You've already helped me more than she had ever in her life."

Slowly but surely (with the help of Santana's surprisingly reassuring whispers), Rachel calmed down and muttered a small thank you. Not wanting to address the fact that she was utterly worried, Santana only nodded.

"If it makes you feel better," Rachel watched as Santana spoke, "I'm in a pretty similar situation."

The Jewish girl gaped at her. No way someone could resist Santana. If that was the case, then the world was doomed.

Tightening her ponytail, Santana kept going with her speech, "I just wanna get all these pent up feelings out, y'know? I'm Santana-fucking-Lopez, I'm a total badass, but god, I'm still a fucking human. What the hell do I do?"

An idea came as if a light bulb turned on in Rachel's head, "We sing our hearts out, Santana Lopez."

Santana gave her a weird look up and down her body, "Does not wearing a shirt affect your thinking, Berry? We aren't in glee."

"Of course not! I'm merely saying that we should perform in front of the club to get these pent up emotions out. I have the perfect song if you're willing to try," Rachel flashed a big bright broadway smile at the Latina. Rachel could see her cracking under pressure, desperate to not feel the way she did anymore.

"Fine," Santana ran her tongue across her teeth, "What's the song, Berry?"

Rachel grabbed her phone on the dresser. "Don't get mad." She scrolled down until she came across the song. Rachel attached it to the speaker in her room. Soon, the whole room was filled with the sound of Wheatus and Rachel Berry singing along as if nothing mattered.

"No way in fucking _hell_, Berry."


	4. Chapter 3

_Get It Together, Quinn Fabray_

Quinn Fabray was having a particularly horrible day. Her day started with cheerio practice at six in the morning, only to find out that they had to run in the cold, pouring rain. She was irked to say the least, but nothing was worse than hearing about Santana and Rachel in the showers.

_"San, can I borrow your jacket? Lord Tubbington sold mine for Xanax and I'm really cold," Quinn recalled Brittany say as she was in the shower._

_Santana's voice got soft and kinder around the Dutch girl. It was always a shock to Quinn when Santana was like that. "Sorry, Brit-Brit. I left it at Berry's place."_

_"You've been there three days in a row," Quinn could practically hear Brittany perk up, "Does this mean you like her now, San?"_

_"Yeah, B," Santana chuckled,_ "She's_ actually really cool."_

Somehow, that was enough to irritate the hell out of Quinn. She hated how Santana was able to enter Rachel's life with ease, even after the Latina tortured the Jew for years. She hated how Santana managed to swoop in, saving Rachel from Quinn's reign of terror. She hated how she couldn't deny that the two girls fit. Most of all, she hated how Santana looked at Rachel most times.

_Quinn grabbed her books as she listened to her clumsy boyfriend talking about football. She tuned him out, she couldn't care less about him, especially since Santana just walked up to Rachel. Quinn couldn't help but watch them as curiosity and anger raged in her chest._

_"Santana!" Rachel yelled excitedly (much to Quinn's unknown displeasure), "I have your jacket, you left it last night."_

_Santana looked at the shorter girl as Rachel rummaged through her locker. The Latina's eyes were so soft and so caring. The way she looked at Rachel made it seem like she was studying her, and soaking all her beauty up (not that Quinn would know _anything_ about soaking up Rachel Berry's beauty). The gaze was more sincere than lustful. It was like the stare Santana reserved for Brittany, but full of more understanding. Quinn didn't like it one bit. She didn't know why._

She didn't see the two interact since neither of the brunettes was in her classes until the third period. She managed to get her mind off them for a while. That didn't last very long. Rachel was her lab partner for chemistry. Quinn really didn't mind since they managed to be civil enough to a point where they even joked around. The Fabray girl would never admit it (hell, she can't even admit it to herself), but chemistry was her favourite subject due to a certain brunette.

Yet her day was further thrown off course when she saw _Santana_ sitting at her spot.

_Rage, anger, wrath, etc. Quinn felt all these things as soon as she entered the chemistry room to find that Santana was in _her _spot. _Her _spot next to Rachel. _Her _Rachel._

_Quinn marched up to them, ready to give them a piece of her mind, "Santana, just because you're RuPaul's new plaything does _not _give you the right to take my spot! Move before I move you to the bottom of the __pyramid."_

_In normal Santana fashion, she scoffed back at Quinn. "Jealous, Fabray?"_

_Quinn heard an inhumane growl exit her throat. She turned to Rachel instead, knowing that she would make the Latina move, "Manhands, tell Satan over here to move."_

_"I don't care for your tone, Quinn Fabray."_

Quinn remembers Santana snickering at her then smiling at Rachel. She remembers Ms. McMiller telling her to find a seat and trying not to scream at her to fuck off. Quinn also remembers that because Santana refused to move, she had to pair up with Lauren Zizes for the day. Oh god, she was so ready to rip off Santana's head clean off. That girl was really irritating her.

Lunch came around. Santana was nowhere to be found. Same with Brittany. Same with Rachel. Quinn assumed that Santana was somewhere with Brittany, probably having sex with the blonde girl. This thought made Quinn at ease. She felt more and more relaxed and soon, she forgot what she was even worried about. That lasted about till the end of lunch.

_Brittany came up to Quinn, looking more distraught then normal. "Quinn? Can you help me?__"_

_The HBIC being in a good mood, she smiled at Brittany and told her to sit down beside her. "What seems to be the problem, B?"_

_"I can't find Santana. She didn't say anything about skipping lunch with me. I've been looking for her all lunch. What if she got turned into a vampire when I was gone? What if she fell off her rainbow? What if..." Quinn began drowning the blonde out. She was angry. No, beyond angry, she was livid. She wanted to find that stupid little girl and rip her extensions out. She wanted to slushy the hell out of Santana, but that would never work. _

_Quinn didn't notice that she managed to smush her burrito. Brittany looked at her, "Quinn, your burrito!"_

_Quinn looked at her hand filled with Burrito filling before slamming it down on the paper plate (Brittany gasped when some burrito meat hit her face). "I have to go."_

_Quinn got up, moving swiftly to grab her stuff. As she exited the cafeteria, a heartbroken Brittany S. Pierce was trying to nurse the burrito back to health. "Don't worry, Mrs. Burrito. I promise to get you back to your wife and three kids.__"_

Quinn had set up a double slushy delight for one Rachel Berry that day. She had to take her anger out in some way, and if she could irk Santana on the way, then she was glad to do that.

_Quinn watched as Santana started yelling to the __junior varsity team. The cheerio looked particularly mad, as she shielded a very frighted Berry._

_"I told everyone she was on the list, Dip-Shit."_

_The boy in front started to stutter. "Y-Your orders go-t overruled."_

_With a frightening growl that sounded the entire hallway, Santana Lopez grabbed the two slushies in the hands of the football player and dumped it on his head._

_Santana immediately turned around to ask Rachel a soft, sweet, genuine, "Are you okay?"_

_Quinn slammed her locker and shoving Jewfro into the nearest locker. Quinn was fed up._

After the incident in the hallway, the only activity she had left was glee, seeing as how cheerios practice was in the morning today. Now glee was hell, especially this past week. Quinn didn't like how Santana put her arm around Rachel when the Latina whispered something to Rachel. But today, it was worse. It made her so mad to a point where she blew up.

_Santana whispered into Rachel Berry's ear as Quinn watched. She heard Rachel giggle at what the Latina said. It made the blonde's chest hurt, and her head on fire. She knew what those feelings were. Jealousy, but she couldn't be jealous of _Santana_, could she?_

_She noticed Finn to her right, looking at her in wonder and confusion, like a gassy baby about to poop._

_"What, Finn?!"_

_Finn's eyes widened as he moved his chair closer to his right. He muttered something along the lines of 'scary Quinn'. Quinn could care less to say the least. _

_Her attention was brought back the two girls that she was obsessing over lately. She observed how the Latina was making heart eyes at her. Then Santana did something Quinn really didn't like. Santana turned Rachel's head towards her own, only to brush her hair out of the way. This caused the petite girl to blush._

_Quinn stood up, out of her seat. "That's it!"_

_Then all hell broke loose._

Currently, Finn, Mike, Matt and Puck were trying to pry a very provoked Quinn Fabray from a very mad Latina. From the corner, Rachel was standing up, yelling at them to stop, yet doing nothing as she was afraid that she might've been caught in the crossfire. Brittany was sitting down, telling them to "stop the violence" in a very monotone voice. The rest of the glee club was in shock, while Kurt was recording the whole incident on his phone. Mr. Schuester was yet to come.

The guys managed to pull off Quinn to their relief. Quinn was held tightly, unable to move due to the guys holding her back. She watched as Rachel helped Santana up to her feet.

_That should be me! _Quinn yelled in her head, beginning to squirm around.

Rachel didn't miss the look in Santana's eyes. She grabbed her arm, but she wasn't strong enough to keep her at bay.

"Santana, no!"

"You're so getting it, Blondie!"

The Latina tackled Quinn with such force that she got ripped out of the arms of the guys. Quinn fell to the ground, covering her face as Santana attempted to punch her. Soon, the classroom was filled with a similar chaos, only this time, Santana was the one beating Quinn up.

Mr. Shue came in, humming. As he saw his students in disrepair, he immediately pulled Santana off Quinn. Quinn, similarly, was held back by her boyfriend. The two cheerios shouted insults back and forth. Spanish and English yelling filled the room.

"Enough!" Shue shouted, making everyone stare at him. "What happened?"

Santana ripped her arms away from Mr. Shue's grip. "This comemierda attacked me."

"You were flirting with Rachel!"

"Why the hell do you care?"

And soon the arguing started once more, only to be stopped by Shue once again. "Since you're all like this, glee is cancelled for the day. Get your thoughts together. I expect the both of you to be civil tomorrow." He turned to Rachel, "Just perform tomorrow."

Rachel nodded and took Santana by the arm. The Latina gladly went, but not before flipping Quinn off. Quinn began shouting and struggling.

Finn looked at her, "Quinn, stop. Get yourself together."

Quinn glared at him, piercing his soul before grabbing her books and storming out. A scared Finn Hudson followed her.

The rest of the glee club wondered what just happened, except for Brittany who asked, "Why are pressed lemons _always_ so violent?"

* * *

Quinn Fabray was beyond annoyed and angry. She didn't understand why she lashed out like that. It was all so confusing and it was hurting her head. _Whatever, _she thought, _I'll figure it out tomorrow. _At least she knows tomorrow can't get worse.


	5. Chapter 4

_Thoughts, Santana Lopez?_

All Santana Lopez remembered was wanting to get Brittany jealous before this whole thing got started. She was willing to partake in whatever crazy scheme Rachel had planned to be honest. She expected it, considering the fact that this was Rachel, elaborate hour-long powerpoints and all. Santana didn't expect that Rachel wouldn't have a plan, that she wanted to be friends with Santana in a genuine way.

It was a first, really. Quinn only used her for cheerleading stuff, and Brittany didn't count, Brittany was always like that. Everyone else seemed to use the Latina for sex. It happened so frequently that sometimes she forgot she wasn't a teenage sex worker. Rachel Berry, literally the most _selfish_ person she knew, just wanted her for real, genuine, heartfelt friendship.

Santana didn't ask herself why she became sweaty at the thought of that moment in Rachel's bedroom.

She knew it pissed the hell out of her favourite bitch when she saw her and Rachel together, even if it was just friendly. Quinn even gave Santana a black eye yesterday from seeing the Latina comfort the Jewish girl about her birth mother and her dads. It was an amazing sight to see, the pressed lemon by the name Lucy Quinn Fabray get her nipples pinched over her second-hand helping supposed enemy.

Today, however, Santana knew she was in for a shit storm. Quinn was mad at her, beyond pissed actually. She knew her captain would do what she needed to release the anger. Slushy Rachel Berry.

"Santana, I can very much take care of myself!" Rachel exclaimed, flushing in embarrassment and frustration at the fact that she was being treated like a baby.

"Chill, Hobbs," Santana smoothly assured with was becoming her favourite nickname for the girl, "Your closeted lesbian fiend is probs gonna go after your little broadway ass because of the fight yesterday. Staying by me is your safest bet if you don't wanna get slushied."

Santana pulled up to the parking lot at William McKinley High School. She scrunched her nose while looking at the building. God, she hated this place.

Santana watched as Rachel blushed before proceeding to get out of her convertible. "Do you actually think Quinn likes me?"

She pointed to her now blackened eye, "Your Quinnie put this on me, Hobbs. She attacked me!"

"I'll speak to her if you want, Santana," Rachel said, slightly worried for the Latina who was currently getting out of the car, "I know that I may not do much, but I wouldn't like for you to get hurt again."

_Ugh, _Santana thought as her stomach acted up, _the hell did I eat?_

Santana frowned knowing that Quinn would completely obliterate Rachel. "Don't do that, Berry. I can handle myself. If Quinnifer attacks me, I'll go all Lima Heights on her."

"You live on the same block as me, Santana."

"You literally live next to the Juvie, Berry. Don't act so high and mighty."

* * *

"Lopez!"

Santana groaned, wanting to just find Rachel and Brittany. She refused to turn around, slowly getting fed up with the blonde's stupid antics over her denial over Rachel. At least she could own up to her feelings for Brittany. She couldn't imagine herself being in denial about herself. Santana knew that would've been a shit storm.

"Lopez, I'm talking to you!"

Santana gritted her teeth and stopped walking to the auditorium. "Yeah, Q?"

"Are you trying to pop Berry's berries?" Quinn said, looking at her up and down. The blonde's eyebrow quirked up, making Santana more annoyed.

"Can you like," Santana made a shooing motion with her hands, "fuck off, Quinn? You're getting on my nerves."

Quinn was suddenly angry, Santana could see it. "I'm getting on your nerves? Really?"

"Yes, really." Santana walked away, knowing that a very frustrated Rachel Berry was waiting for her. Little did she know, Quinn had something planned. Santana would rue the day she ever involved herself with Rachel Berry.

* * *

Rachel's heart practically beat out of her eyes. She was nervous, her senses seemed to be on haywire and she couldn't help but sweat, and sweat, and sweat. _Oh gosh, am I pregnant?_ asked a very virgin Rachel to herself.

The school day was finally coming to an end. All she had to do was wait for glee to start, where she was currently in. She anxiously waited for Santana, not only for the performance but for the fact that Quinn had been giving her weird faces all day.

_Rachel stuck her tongue out in concentration, a habit she could never seem to break. She tried to pour the right amount into the beaker, but because of her shaky hands, she found it impossible to do so._

_Quinn was good at this, Rachel knew that. The cheerio's steady hands seemed to be so gentle and cautious. Rachel could only imagine how those hands would graze up her back while she felt the soft lips of Quinn Fabray._

_She sighed lightly, forcing out the dirty daydreams about the girl sitting beside her that filled her head. She looked over to Quinn._

_"Quinn?" Rachel questioned, finding the taller girl looking at her. Her eyes were glazed over, a gentleness seemingly clouded her usual hardened eyes. Rachel looked at the soft, dreamy smile on Quinn's face. Rachel's heart sped up at the sight of seeing Quinn so in love, probably for the fifth time today. She wanted to believe it was for her, but she knew it was just wishful thinking._

_"Quinn?" She shook her lightly this time._

_"What, Midget?" The harshness returned to Quinn's eyes. Rachel sighed, knowing it was just wishful thinking._

A blonde plopped down to the only empty seat to her right. "Hey, Rachie."

Rachel nodded, "Hey, Brittany. How are you today?"

Brittany put on a pondering face as if she were solving an algorithm of some sort. "Santana and I had sex earlier, so I think I'm good. You're smiley too. Did you have sex with Santana too?"

"Who had sex with Satan?" Mercedes sat behind Rachel on the second row. Kurt sat down beside her.

"Rachie, of course!"

Kurt looked at Rachel with shock. "You slept with Santana?"

"You slept with S?"

Rachel's head snapped to Quinn, who so happened to be sitting beside her. Rachel seemed to not have noticed due to the questions that seemed to be firing at her. Her face heated up. "No! I did _not_ have any sexual intercourse with Santana. I'm just excited because she and I are performing today."

Quinn nodded and grabbed her bag. Rachel thought she was going to move, making her slump down. The blonde did not, however. She simply adjusted it. This made Rachel look at her with hopeful eyes, and made the Jew much more excited.

Rachel and Quinn talked about chemistry. Rachel thought it was a very bland topic, considering the fact that they were still in school, but it was a start. For Quinn, this wasn't the case. Her heart seemed to beat out of her chest every time Rachel threw a smile at her (Rachel was smiling the whole time).

Quinn kept noticing that the Jew kept glancing at the door, sometimes forgetting to reply to the blonde's questions, "Why do you keep looking there, Berry?"

"I'm waiting for Santana to walk in." Quinn tried to force down the rolling in her eyes by biting her lip harshly. This caught Rachel's undivided attention, and Quinn noticed it.

Quinn's eyebrow rose up as she smirked. If she could control Rachel with a simple lip bite, imagine what else she could do. "You good, Berry?"

Rachel cleared her throat, "I assure you, I am at the utmost peak of my day as of this very moment." She felt a light tap on her shoulder. Rachel turned to Brittany immediately.

Although the action kinda hurt Quinn, this gave her time to think. The whole day, she questioned why she kept catching herself staring at Rachel. Honestly, she didn't mind which was surprising because she was supposed to hate the girl. Quinn had given a lot of time to thinking about Rachel. Usually, it was about her hate for her, but she was starting to think that wasn't the case. I mean, she did always complain about how short the girl's skirts were.

"San!" Brittany yelled, startling everyone else who was currently in the room, "We were just talking about you!"

Everyone's head turned to a very soaked Latina who smelt like vinegar and oil. Rachel put a hand over her mouth, shock running throughout her system.

Santana's eyes found themselves to smirking Quinn, who was sitting beside Rachel. This made her even angrier, "You! You fucking bitch! I'm gonna fucking kill you."

Rachel stood up. She felt conflicted on who to side with. Quinn Fabray, the girl she'd been in love with since freshman year, or Santana Lopez, her confidant and her new best friend. "Santana, let's go to the washroom. I'll grab my slushy kit, and we'll clean you up."

"But Hobbs, she fucking soaked me!"

Rachel walked her out of the room, but not before turning to Quinn to tell her, "Tell Mr. Shue that I got slushied and Santana's helping me get cleaned." Quinn only nodded, kind of irked about how Rachel was willing to help Santana.

As they walked, Santana kept muttering about how she wanted to kill Quinn, and gruesome torture methods to do so. Rachel tried to calm her down, distracting her with stories about glee before they came. It worked for a few minutes until the pair entered at the cheerios' change room.

"God, I'm so pissed. Who the hell does that girl think she is? I swear, I'm gonna talk a scissor and shove it in her ass until she feels it in her brains."

Rachel gasped at the gruesomeness as she grabbed the materials needed to wash the vinegar and oil out of Santana's hair. "Let's get you cleaned first, then we'll chat about homicide later."

The Latina pouted, uncharacteristically. Rachel forced a smile down. "Take a quick shower if you can, please. I wouldn't want to miss glee. We have to perform after all."

"I don't think I have any other clothes."

Rachel lifted up a brown plastic bag, "They're some in here."

* * *

"What the actual fuck is this fucking shit?"

Rachel frowned, "It's my clothes."

Santana looked at the green argyle sweater in front of her, as well as a very pink Wicked shirt. Luckily, she already had some cheerio sweats on her since she realized they were in her locker midway through her five-minute shower. "I thought you meant my clothes were in the bag. Not this bullshit."

"These are the only two shirts I currently have, Santana," Rachel said, "And can you please select one already? I didn't ask your thoughts on my clothing choices, and you're quite distracting."

Santana gave her a weird side look. She ignored her sudden sweatiness that came with Rachel's comment. She just thought it was hot in the change room. I mean, Rachel's face was slowly turning red as well. There's nothing else that it could be.

"Give me the pink one, Berry."

* * *

The two brunettes walked in at the same time Mr. Shue was about to start a lesson.

"Santana! Rachel! Glad you girls are back in time. I was just about to start a random lesson to bide time, but since both of you are here, take it away when you're ready."

Quinn's eyes narrowed at the Wicked shirt Santana was wearing. She then looked up to a very angry girl, who was glaring as harshly as she was. The tension between the two filled the room.

Before any of the two cheerio's could speak, music started to fill the room. The entire class perked up at the song choice. It was odd considering that it wasn't a show tune _or_ an R&B song. If anything, it was more alternative.

As Rachel and Santana began to sing, looks and whispers went unnoticed by the two girls. They were too busy enjoying the performance to notice the questioning gazes at them.

Kurt leaned over to Mercedes, "I've always known Rachel was at least a little gay ever since the Gay-Les-Ball thing, but Santana?"

Brittany turned around the boy in the fedora, "San's a bigger unicorn than you and Q combine!"

The two divas look at Quinn, who was slowly turning red from anger. They then looked at each other with realization written all over their face. "That explains the bullying."

Everyone else watched as the pair danced around each other. Tina and Mike smiled at each other, remembering that they used to be like that.

"They're so cute."

"Like us, but we're better."

Puck and Matt, on the other hand, were drooling beside a very gassy looking Finn Hudson. Artie simply danced along with them, already knowing that the Latina probably had a crush on their resident diva. He thought it was cute.

Rachel grabbed Mike's hand midperformance. Although it irked Santana, it was a very performance-y thing to do. Santana followed along, grabbing Brittany and twirling her around.

As the song came to the lines, "No she doesn't know what she's missin'," Santana picked Rachel up and began to twirl her around. Rachel giggled. Quinn might've been extremely pissed but seeing Rachel's smile was enough for her to be civil for the rest of the day.

"That was amazing, girls! So much chemistry and energy."

"I know," Santana smirked, putting Rachel down. Rachel hugged her tightly.

Quinn's 'positive' feelings (by positive, I mean passive) towards the two left out of the room as soon as she saw Santana blush. The rest of her peers didn't miss it either.

Everybody congratulated the two. The energy in the room had changed to a more positive one. The room was buzzing with excitement as Brittany looked at Santana's shirt with curiosity saying, "You're more unicorn than I thought." The Latina shook her head. Rachel was behind her, talking to Mike and thanking him for the applause. The two was ecstatic.

It did not last long.

"Fuck this!"


End file.
